Sougo en el país del Justaway
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Esa maldita coneja china lo había seducido para luego irse. Un Sougo urgido seguirá a esa bastarda coneja sin importarle que termine en el país del justaway. [OKIKAGU-KAMUNOBU] [LIME] [AU-PARODIA] [RETO]


**¡Hola a todos!**  
**Les vengo a traer una pequeña historia para el reto de OKIKAGU LOVE.**

**Mi parodia: ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LA MARAVILLA**

**Las participantes:**

***- Ebano wigram**

***- Alquimista-otaku**

***- 21pilotosrojos**

***- Soledad Rojas.**

**Espero que le guste n.n**

_**Los derechos de Gintama y Alicia en el pais de la maravilla no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Sougo en el país del Justaway.**

* * *

¿Qué era esa fragancia tan molesta que su olfato percibía? ¿Qué era esa tacto tan suave que empezaba a recorrer en su rostro? ¿Por qué sentía algo pesado en su estómago? El castaño empezaba a despertar de a poco de su hermoso sueño en donde su cuñado moría por sus propias manos. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones lo empezaba a traerlo a la cruel realidad, dándole una sorpresa que no pudo ocultar.

Sus ojos rojizos miraban atónito esa mirada inocente que le daba ese par de zafiros.

— ¿Quien…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta al sentir como la joven se acercaba a su cuello para olfatearlo. La sensación de sentir el aliento de esa extraña le provocó un exquisito escalofrío en su espalda y que soltara un suspiro ahogado mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera de ella.

Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando algo peludo tocaba su nariz y se dio cuenta que era unas orejas de conejo que le pertenecía a la joven de cabellera bermellón.

"¿Serán reales?" como todo ser curioso de la vida, decidió tocar esas peculiares orejas. Un leve gemido soltó la jovencita, motivando al castaño para seguir acariciándolas.

El ambiente se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más denso en ese par de seres que apenas se conocían y aun así mostraban el deseo por el otro; haciendo sufrir al otro con los simples roces de sus labios y caricias sutiles. ¿Acaso no tenían pudor en concretar aquel acto indecoroso en medio de aquel pequeño bosque, en donde cualquiera podía observarlo? Para nada, solo deseaban volver loco a su acompañante, que le rogara por un mísero beso o algo más allá. Sin embargo, no fue una persona lo que interrumpió aquel intenso suceso, el molesto sonido de un reloj fue lo que provoco que ese acto de tortura placentera se terminara, gracias a la fuerte mordedura en el cuello que la bermellón que le provoco al castaño.

— Maldita perra - la alejo de él con todo el enojo que sentía a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto. Se tocó en el cuello sintiendo como un poco de sangre salía de la mordida — Nunca pensé ver a una coneja que deseaba carne en vez de zanahoria. - se mofo mientras observaba con mejor detalle la presencia de esa extraña.

Pudo mejor apreciar la figura de esa muchacha con orejas de conejo, esa figura que se notaba un buen desarrollo gracias al vestido al estilo chino que llevaba, como el pelo bermellón de esa criatura caía en dos cascadas que eran iniciada por dos adornos y caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros; hasta podía observar esa cola redonda que tenía al inicio de su trasero cuando daba vuelta en medio de su búsqueda. Incluso no podía negar que el color rojo de su vestimenta resaltaba esos ojos azulados que eran tan claro como el cielo.

— Eso te pasa por atreverte a tocarme bastardo - contesto la muchacha, distraída en encontrar aquel reloj que aun sonaba.

— Tú fuiste la que estaba violándome primero, maldita - el castaño no podía negar que esa idiota joven con orejas de conejo le estaba dando una excelente panorama en el momento en que se desabrocho los nudos de la parte superior de su vestido y le daba ver el inicios de su delantera, incluso sintió un exquisito escalofrió al ver como ese par apretaba el reloj; logrando que su imaginación fuera más allá de lo permitido. — Ahora que detuviste ese molesto sonido podemos seguir - No estaba para ocultar el deseo que volvía a tener gracias al dulce espectáculo que había presenciado.

— ¿Quién dices que te voy a dejar tocar mi cuerpo? ¡Ja! Estas muy equivocado - aquello le molesto al castaño, no iba a permitir que esa maldita hablara de esa forma de él. Le iba a enseñar lo bien que sabía manejar su katana. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la bermellón salió corriendo mientras gritaba algo de donas y que iba atrasada.

Molesto por aquel abandono decidió perseguirla. No le iba a permitir que se fuera después de haberle dejado en tal estado que le hacía parecer un maldito chico cereza que no era. Estaba determinado a castigarla por su osadía hasta que suplicara para que le diera duro.

La siguió hasta que la vio entrar a una madriguera bastante pequeña para alguien de carácter humanoide como ella, pero ahí estaba entrando como si fuera un cualquier conejo del bosque. Pudo haber dejado todo al ver aquella locura, pudo haberse detenido al ver tal suceso fantasioso y darse la media vuelta para volver a su hogar para darse una ducha fría. Pero el deseo de la venganza y el placer era mucho mayor para pensar en esas cosas insignificantes, así que sin dudarlo se introdujo en esa madriguera que misteriosamente podía caber.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué tan infinito era aquel agujero que parecía sin final? El castaño para no aburrirse había terminado de hacer un muñeco vudú para usarlo contra su cuñado con los instrumentos que siempre traía consigo.

Fue por eso que el golpe fue de repente, no pudo prevenirlo que terminó con dolor en el trasero a pesar de que habías unas almohada para apaciguar la caída.

Se levantó sobándose su parte trasera mientras observaba el extraño lugar que había llegado.

Era bastante pintoresco, sus paredes estaba pintada al estilo abstracto, en el centro de esta había una mesa de centro con dos cajitas que mostraba tsukonbu y que cada una tenía un letrero que decía: "cómeme". Aunque lo que más atraía era la pequeña puerta que había, el castaño no podía comprender cómo entrar en esa puerta tan chica que solo una rata podía pasar.

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba en el centro y observó aquellas dos cajas con tsukonbu.

"¿Acaso debo comer alguna de estas?" se preguntaba extrañado, le presencia de esos supuesto aperitivos no le hacía confiar con su sabor. Pero aún deseaba ir a atrapar esa china-coneja y pagarle por dejarlo urgido, así que no dudó en toma uno y darle un mordida si con eso podía hacer que pudiera seguir con su persecución.

Escupió de inmediato al sentir el sabor tal amargo del aperitivo. El sabor era tan fuerte y amargo que no le dejaba ver cómo se encogía hasta tener el tamaño suficiente para entrar en aquella pequeña puerta. Así que cuando se logró calmar observo como todo se había vuelto grande, satisfecho de tal misterioso suceso que le favorecía en su búsqueda, se acercó a la puerta

Vio por el pestillo como esa bastarda corría en el bosque, confirmando que estaba en el buen camino de la venganza. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero en el momento en que toco la perilla, escucho como se quejaba por el dolor.

— M-me podrías s-soltar… p-por favor… - ¿Acaso esas mierdas de tsukonbu tenía más efecto que el recogimiento? ¿Es que ahora podía escuchar las cosas inamovibles como esa puerta que soltaba? El castaño por inercia y curiosidad dio dos pasos atrás y soltó la perilla, permitiendo que la puerta pudiera toser para poder respirar mejor.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy la puerta que cuida el mundo justaway, aunque también se me conoce como Yamazaki - contesto con educación y amabilidad la puerta, como el buen anfitrión que era.

— Bien, entonces déjame entrar a ese mundo - ordenó urgido el castaño.

— Lo siento, pero la única forma es con la llave que está en la mesa de centro - la inocente puerta no sabía que su respuesta había encendido el lado sádico del castaño. No sabía lo que le iba a suceder en unos segundos más adelante.

Solo necesito un minuto para que la ahora traumatizada y pobre puerta le abriera al castaño.

El castaño con tendencia sádica no se detuvo a ver los maravillosos y extravagantes paisajes que le daba el lugar. Simplemente siguió el camino que estaba seguro que tomo esa bastarda coneja, podía saborear el momento en que la volvería a encontrar para tener su dulce y placentera venganza.

Pero la situación no fue de esa manera, ni cómo quería. Había ido llegado a lugares bastante raro, donde se encontró de animales o personas bastante extravagantes: como la mujer con un parche en el ojo derecho que deseaba su p*n* o la lombriz que siempre en cada frase terminaba con una extraña risa que era bastante estresante, aunque debía admitir que lo más extraño fue el hombre de cabello largo y su supuesto hermano gemelo que traía un disfraz simple de pato; ese par era tan idiota con su intento que los ayudara en nombre de la revolución que termino sacando su bazuca para que lo dejara tranquilo.

Para algunos pudo ser lo suficiente para dejar la persecución y buscar alguna salida de aquel extraño mundo, pero el castaño además de ser terco era idiota. Así que a pesar de toda es aventura que pareciera más una pesadilla sin fin, siguió adelante, aun manteniendo el deseo de tener a esa extraña coneja de cabello bermellón en sus brazos.

Estaba caminando en el bosque sin dirección alguna cuando la volvió a ver. Pudo observar que mantenía su peinado pero que ahora usaba un cheosang corto que también le ajustaba, era de color negro con detalles dorado que formaban pequeñas flores que el desconocía a los costados y que por debajo llevaba una falda gris con volante para tapas aquellos que el cheosang no podía. Las botas solo hacía que se viera más sensual y elegante aquella vestimenta. Se lamio los labios como si fuera un depredador que había encontrado a su presa.

Se notaba que estaba distraída, así que aprovecho aquello para ir por ella. No importaba que sus pasos sonaran gracias a su corrida, de que esa chica con orejas de conejos si terminara percatando de su presencia por su imprudencia. Podía escuchar como la distraída coneja-china se decía que estaba llegando tarde para el aperitivo con alguien, aquello lo impulso para acelerar los pasos y tomar el brazo derecho de la bermellón, provocando que se detuviera y lo mirará.

— Por fin te atrapé - ya saboreaba su victoria junto con la vista que aquel pequeño escote que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos, gracias al diseño cheosang que dejaba ver parte de esa zona sin ningún problema.

— ¿Quién eres? - aquella pregunta hizo que se molestará. Aunque no lo mostró en su rostro, solo levantó una ceja para mostrar incredulidad mientras observaba como la bermellón forcejeaba para que la soltará.

— ¿En serio coneja-china? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que pasó en el pequeño bosque? Entonces te haré recordar - una sonrisa altanera apareció en los labios del castaño al pensar que era el mejor momento para su placentera venganza.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída en su intento de liberarse de él, la abrazo rodeando su cadera con sus manos. Puso su rostro en el cuello de la bermellón y olfateo aquel molesto olor que le estaba empezando a gustar si provenía de ella. Sintió como se tensaba en sus brazos para luego dejar de forcejear y fijar sus manos en su pecho, aquello solo hizo que se sintiera como su ego crecía por el comportamiento sumiso de esa fastidiosa chica-coneja.

No espero más, empezó a olfatear y dar leves lamidas en el cuello de la bermellón, sin importarle que esto fuera encima del cuello del cheosang. Obteniendo esos suspiro y gemidos ahogados de que se estaban convirtiéndose en la melodía que más deseaba escuchar. Incluso, se atrevió a empezar a acariciar su apetecible trasero por debajo del cheosang y encima de la falda.

Gruñó al sentir como las manos de la bermellón acariciaba su torso sobre la camisa que estaba usando. El como ella pasaba su lengua por su cuello, de tal manera que sentía esos escalofríos placenteros.

Deseaba más, deseaba que esa muchacha se enloqueciera de placer y le rogara. Sin embargo no fue aquello que obtuvo, otra vez fue interrumpido y esta vez fue por la patada en su parte íntima que le hizo retroceder por el dolor.

— ¡Eres maldito violador bastardo! - grito enloquecida la bermellón, aunque sus ojos mostraban ese deseo que también tenía, el cómo le encantaba ver al castaño urgido por tocarla.

— Eres una… - el dolor no le dejaba decir lo mucho que la odiaba en esos momentos, aunque también el deseo de profanar la crecía aún más; aún podía sentir el tamaño de su trasero por su mano. Sonrió para mostrar como esa muchacha no le afectaba, aunque por dentro dijera todo lo contrario — Así fue como me atacaste… cuando estaba dormido - dijo aguantando el dolor, vio cómo la bermellón se sonrojaba hacia que se olvidará de aquella patada de hace unos ratos —, tú fuiste la que empezaste… yo solo quería terminar tu trabajo.

— ¡Yo no… ! - el hecho de que se pusiera nerviosa mostraba que recordaba claramente aquel suceso, que lo reconocía perfectamente; no como le hizo creer al principio — ¡Yo solo quería saber si estabas vivo! - ¿Acaso era el momento para actuar como una tsundere cuando su rostro estaba teñido de rojo? Bueno, el castaño no podía negar que ese comportamiento era adecuado para quien tenía la voz de la reina tsundere*.

— Es malo decir mentira coneja-china - de apoyo empezaba a reincorporarse mientras el dolor se le pasaba —. No puedes mentirme, sé que te gusta que te acaricie. - soltó sin oculta su deseo de poseerla.

La bermellón no dudó en darle un golpe en el estómago para luego empujarlo para que ese bastardo se cayera en el piso. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con ese pervertido que se osaba de hablar de esa manera con ella.

— Ojalá que te mueras – le deseo mientras empezaba a correr hacia el lugar de su destino. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la bermellón al pensar en lo frustrado que había dejado al castaño, aunque también tenía consecuencia hacia su persona.

El castaño otra vez la maldecía mientras se recuperaba de aquel ataque sorpresa y sin querer rendirse. Cada vez su deseo de vengarse se hacía más fuerte, las cuerdas y algunas velas eran elementos que rodaba en su mente para usarlo con esa fastidiosa coneja-china.

Siguió el camino en que se había ido la bermellón en el momento que se sintió mucho mejor. Estaba determinado que en la próxima vez iba a ser la definitiva, que ahora sí le iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho; de dejarlo con esa ganas que solamente ella era la única en despertar en él.

* * *

**_Para quien tenía la voz de la reina tsundere:_ Rie Kugimiya, la seiyu de Kagura es conocida como la reina de las tsundere por también ser la seiyu de las 3 tsundere mas conocidas (Louise, Shana y Taiga)**


End file.
